Un chico de otro universo
by MrlaloXDXD
Summary: Esta Historia trata sobre la aventura de unos chicos sobre su vida pero uno de ellos es el elegido
1. Un chico de otro universo

Este es mi primer fic

Aviso: Ningun personaje de la franquicia de pokemon es mio pero la siguiente lista son de mi propiedad

1- Edd

Por ahora ese porque si les digo los demas les cagaria el fic xD

Aviso No 2: Si buscar un Fic de AshXMay aki no veras nada ademas ash es uno de los protagonistas el protagonista principal es Edd lo la mento :(

* * *

** Un Chico de otro universo**

* * *

Te abras preguntado alguna vez si existira un universo con vida como este?

la historia de este chico contestara todas tus preguntas.

En el mundo pokemon ahy entrenadores , cordinadores y etc.

Un grupo de jovenes acampaba serca de ciudad Petalburg acabavan de empezar su aventura pokemon era de noche.

Ash: Creo que deveriamos descansar. Digo cansado

May: Tenes razon creo que ya me ire a dormir

Mientras en los nucleos de los universos.

Edd: Que demonios has hecho...

?: Lo que se me da la maldita gana. Le da un golpe a Edd.

Edd: Maldito... tu te aprovechas de todos la mayoria de tus amigos estan muertos por tu culpa...

?: A quien le interesan esas personas solo fueron un estorbo

Edd: Ademas de aprovecharte de nuestros amigos te apoderas del poder de las Gemas Setrex... Si haces un mal uso podrias cuasar un gran problema.

?: Sola mente quiero el poder total de las Gemas...

El personaje misterioso absorbio todo el poder de las Gemas. El chico castaño (Edd) lo intento detener pero era demasiado tarde.

el personaje uso el poder pero las Gemas tenian un poder imenso que no lo aguantaba el nucleo que desgarro unos universos dejando sus puertas abiertas y con ese mismo poder golpeo al chico dejandolo inconciente pero estaban en el espacio lo mando a flotar pero como las puertas de algunos universos estaban abiertas absoribian todo serca de ellos uno absorbio a Edd.

Mientras tanto en el mundo pokemon.

Un fuerte viento azota al lugar donde estaban los chicos y se eschucha un fuerte sonido que desperto a los demas.

Ash: Que esta pasando!? Digo el chico preocupado

May: No se! Grito agarrada de un arbol

Max y brock se agarraron de otro arbol dejando a ash solo.

De la nada salio un portal que saco al chico castaño inconciente por el golpe.

El portal se cerro rapida mente ya que su universo no fue tan dañado.

Ash, y Max se dieron cuenta del chico.

May tenia estudios en primeros auxilios y ayudo al chico inconciente

May: Estara bien por la mañana despertara.

Los chicos confundidos se preguntaban "De donde abra venido?"

En la noche may no podia dormir.

May: (Pensado)Me pregunto de donde abra venido ese chico...pero que abra sido ese portal? Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando may aun seguia despierta. Pasaron las horas.

Ya por la mañana alas 8:00 am el chico tenia una Quesadilla digo Pesadilla (Notas de MrlaloXDXD: xD me dieron ganas de una quesadilla :3)

-Pesadila de Edd-

Edd: Que demonios has hecho...

?: Lo que se me da la maldita gana. Le da un golpe a Edd.

Edd: Maldito... tu te aprovechas de todos la mayoria de tus amigos estan muertos por tu culpa...

?: A quien le interesan esas personas solo fueron un estorbo

Edd: Ademas de aprovecharte de nuestros amigos te apoderas del poder de las Gemas Setrex... Si haces un mal uso podrias cuasar un gran problema.

?: Sola mente quiero el poder total de las Gemas...

-Fin de Pesadilla-

El chico se desperto pero con un dolor de cabeza

Edd: Sola mente fue una pesadilla. Digo con la mano en la cabeza.

Edd: Ahh (con dolor) Mi cabeza ayer no hice una Hard Party para que me doliera la cabeza ni tome cocacola con pepsi (Notas de MrlaloXDXD: Nunca en su vida tomen cocacola con pepsi si no quieren un tremendo dolor de cabeza ami me paso xD)

Cuando Edd se da cuenta voltea y esta en una bolsa de dormir

Edd: Donde estoy!?

Edd: Que paso !?

Cuando la chica se da cuenta de que abia despertado

?: Porfin despertaste. Le digo una voz femenina

Edd: Eh quien eres tu?

May: May mapple y tu como te llamas?

Edd: Edd Fenix mucho gusto pero como llegue aki?

May: Ayer en la noche paso un evento extraño sucedio fue confuso empezo hacer un aire fuerte de la nada y se escuchaba un horrible ruido , de la nada aparecio un portal y te tiro aki despues de lo sucedido yo y mis amigos te ayudamos.

Edd: Ok... entonces fue verdad... pero a que te refieres con amigos si no eh visto ninguno?

May: Ahh estan por alla señalo a hacia su izquierda

Estaban dormidos los chicos

May: Pero a que te refieres con que fue verdad?

Edd le cuenta la historia de lo que sucedio (Notas de MrlaloXDXD: Hare la historia pero la tendre en enero o febrero, Ok?)

Despues de contarselo la chica se queda sorprendida al saber todo lo que ah pasado este chico

May: Lamento lo de tus padres y amigos...

Edd: Esta bien ya lo supere...

Edd toma su mochila que tenia y saca unas fotos

y se las muestra a May

Le enseña una foto de un grupo chicos y el

Edd: Aqui estan mis amigos yo tenia 12 en esa foto.

May: Si tenias 12 ahora cuantos años tienes?

Edd: 15 años en noviembre cumplo 16 el mismo dia que mi madre cuando naci fue una sorpresa para su cumpleaños. digo con una sonrisa

Edd: y tu ?

May: 15 años.

Edd: Ahhh.

Edd sigue revisando su mochila y saca una mini laptop y dice

Edd: Aqui esta porfin podre jugar Super Mario World

May digo sorprendida: TE REFIERES A MARIO BROS!?

Edd: Si por aqui tambien lo conosen?

May empuja a Edd y lo tira al suelo y toma su mini laptop y empieza a jugar y ella digo

May: SOY SU FAN JUEGO ESTE JUEGO DESDE LOS 6 Años!

Edd con cara de You are fucking kidding my digo

Edd: Pero no me tenias que empujar ._.

Los gritos de May despertaron alos chicos

Ellos precupados vieron si estaba Edd en la bolsa de dormir y no estaba tambien no estaba may en la suya. Ellos corren hacia donde se encontraban y dice uno

Ash: Que paso?!

Edd dice: Mira May ya los despertastes ._.

May: Perdon por despertarlos chicos es que lo tire de su aparato porque el tiene el Super Mario World en su... Como se llama esto?

Edd: Mini laptop. con cara de You are fucking kidding my

Max: Creo que ustedes 2 ya se conosen para que may te trate haci *suspiro*.

Edd: si tienes razon *se levanta del piso*perdon por no presentarme antes yo soy Edd Fenix mucho gusto en conocerlos

Edd se da cuenta que atras de ash esta una rata amarilla y voltea y ve bien que es un pokemon

Edd: ES UN POKEMON! Grito sorprendido el chico

Edd: Eso significa que llegue al universo POKEMON! Grito el chico con algria.

Edd: siempre quise ser un entrenador pokemon desde los 7 años cuando juge Pokemon Edicion Roja Para Game Boy!

Ash sorprendido digo: Donde tu vienes Pokemon es un juego?

Edd: Si es un juego de echo en mi mini laptop tengo un juego de pokemon

Edd: May me prestas la mini laptop

May: Espera deja pasar el primer castillo... YAY! Ahora si es toda tuya.

Edd le enseña el juego y ash se queda de boca abierta.

Ash: WOOOOW EL PROFESOR OAK SALE EN EL JUEGO!. Grito el chico

Edd: Si y tambien en el juego de pokemon tu aventura empieza en la region de Kanto en el pueblo paleta

Ash: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE COMO NO ME DIJIERON! Digo enojado el chico

Edd: No es para tanto Red digo Ash

Ash: Red? quien es ese?

Edd: Essssss el protagonista del juego que se parece ehhhh a ti

Ash: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ESE JUEGO SE PARECE AMI VIDA!

Edd: Si no es para tanto pero como no soy de aki me puedo quedar con ustedes?

Todos: Claro!

Pikachu: Pika pi! (Claro)

* * *

Este fue mi primer fic el sabado hare el otro capitulo espero que les aya gustado adios :D! PD: No eh podido subir el otro capitulo por algunos problemas no se cuando lo podre subir .-.


	2. Capitulo 2

Este es mi primer fic

Aviso: Ningun personaje de la franquicia de pokemon es mio pero la siguiente lista son de mi propiedad

1- Edd

Por ahora ese porque si les digo los demas les cagaria el fic xD

Aviso No 2: Si buscar un Fic de AshXMay aki no veras nada ademas ash es uno de los protagonistas el protagonista principal es Edd lo la mento :(

* * *

** Un Chico de otro universo**

* * *

Te abras preguntado alguna vez si existira un universo con vida como este?

la historia de este chico contestara todas tus preguntas.

En el mundo pokemon ahy entrenadores , cordinadores y etc.

Un grupo de jovenes acampaba serca de ciudad Petalburg acabavan de empezar su aventura pokemon era de noche.

Ash: Creo que deveriamos descansar. Digo cansado

May: Tenes razon creo que ya me ire a dormir

Mientras en los nucleos de los universos.

Edd: Que demonios has hecho...

?: Lo que se me da la maldita gana. Le da un golpe a Edd.

Edd: Maldito... tu te aprovechas de todos la mayoria de tus amigos estan muertos por tu culpa...

?: A quien le interesan esas personas solo fueron un estorbo

Edd: Ademas de aprovecharte de nuestros amigos te apoderas del poder de las Gemas Setrex... Si haces un mal uso podrias cuasar un gran problema.

?: Sola mente quiero el poder total de las Gemas...

El personaje misterioso absorbio todo el poder de las Gemas. El chico castaño (Edd) lo intento detener pero era demasiado tarde.

el personaje uso el poder pero las Gemas tenian un poder imenso que no lo aguantaba el nucleo que desgarro unos universos dejando sus puertas abiertas y con ese mismo poder golpeo al chico dejandolo inconciente pero estaban en el espacio lo mando a flotar pero como las puertas de algunos universos estaban abiertas absoribian todo serca de ellos uno absorbio a Edd.

Mientras tanto en el mundo pokemon.

Un fuerte viento azota al lugar donde estaban los chicos y se eschucha un fuerte sonido que desperto a los demas.

Ash: Que esta pasando!? Digo el chico preocupado

May: No se! Grito agarrada de un arbol

Max y brock se agarraron de otro arbol dejando a ash solo.

De la nada salio un portal que saco al chico castaño inconciente por el golpe.

El portal se cerro rapida mente ya que su universo no fue tan dañado.

Ash, y Max se dieron cuenta del chico.

May tenia estudios en primeros auxilios y ayudo al chico inconciente

May: Estara bien por la mañana despertara.

Los chicos confundidos se preguntaban "De donde abra venido?"

En la noche may no podia dormir.

May: (Pensado)Me pregunto de donde abra venido ese chico...pero que abra sido ese portal? Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando may aun seguia despierta. Pasaron las horas.

Ya por la mañana alas 8:00 am el chico tenia una Quesadilla digo Pesadilla (Notas de MrlaloXDXD: xD me dieron ganas de una quesadilla :3)

-Pesadila de Edd-

Edd: Que demonios has hecho...

?: Lo que se me da la maldita gana. Le da un golpe a Edd.

Edd: Maldito... tu te aprovechas de todos la mayoria de tus amigos estan muertos por tu culpa...

?: A quien le interesan esas personas solo fueron un estorbo

Edd: Ademas de aprovecharte de nuestros amigos te apoderas del poder de las Gemas Setrex... Si haces un mal uso podrias cuasar un gran problema.

?: Sola mente quiero el poder total de las Gemas...

-Fin de Pesadilla-

El chico se desperto pero con un dolor de cabeza

Edd: Sola mente fue una pesadilla. Digo con la mano en la cabeza.

Edd: Ahh (con dolor) Mi cabeza ayer no hice una Hard Party para que me doliera la cabeza ni tome cocacola con pepsi (Notas de MrlaloXDXD: Nunca en su vida tomen cocacola con pepsi si no quieren un tremendo dolor de cabeza ami me paso xD)

Cuando Edd se da cuenta voltea y esta en una bolsa de dormir

Edd: Donde estoy!?

Edd: Que paso !?

Cuando la chica se da cuenta de que abia despertado

?: Porfin despertaste. Le digo una voz femenina

Edd: Eh quien eres tu?

May: May mapple y tu como te llamas?

Edd: Edd Fenix mucho gusto pero como llegue aki?

May: Ayer en la noche paso un evento extraño sucedio fue confuso empezo hacer un aire fuerte de la nada y se escuchaba un horrible ruido , de la nada aparecio un portal y te tiro aki despues de lo sucedido yo y mis amigos te ayudamos.

Edd: Ok... entonces fue verdad... pero a que te refieres con amigos si no eh visto ninguno?

May: Ahh estan por alla señalo a hacia su izquierda

Estaban dormidos los chicos

May: Pero a que te refieres con que fue verdad?

Edd le cuenta la historia de lo que sucedio (Notas de MrlaloXDXD: Hare la historia pero la tendre en enero o febrero, Ok?)

Despues de contarselo la chica se queda sorprendida al saber todo lo que ah pasado este chico

May: Lamento lo de tus padres y amigos...

Edd: Esta bien ya lo supere...

Edd toma su mochila que tenia y saca unas fotos

y se las muestra a May

Le enseña una foto de un grupo chicos y el

Edd: Aqui estan mis amigos yo tenia 12 en esa foto.

May: Si tenias 12 ahora cuantos años tienes?

Edd: 15 años en noviembre cumplo 16 el mismo dia que mi madre cuando naci fue una sorpresa para su cumpleaños. digo con una sonrisa

Edd: y tu ?

May: 15 años.

Edd: Ahhh.

Edd sigue revisando su mochila y saca una mini laptop y dice

Edd: Aqui esta porfin podre jugar Super Mario World

May digo sorprendida: TE REFIERES A MARIO BROS!?

Edd: Si por aqui tambien lo conosen?

May empuja a Edd y lo tira al suelo y toma su mini laptop y empieza a jugar y ella digo

May: SOY SU FAN JUEGO ESTE JUEGO DESDE LOS 6 Años!

Edd con cara de You are fucking kidding my digo

Edd: Pero no me tenias que empujar ._.

Los gritos de May despertaron alos chicos

Ellos precupados vieron si estaba Edd en la bolsa de dormir y no estaba tambien no estaba may en la suya. Ellos corren hacia donde se encontraban y dice uno

Ash: Que paso?!

Edd dice: Mira May ya los despertastes ._.

May: Perdon por despertarlos chicos es que lo tire de su aparato porque el tiene el Super Mario World en su... Como se llama esto?

Edd: Mini laptop. con cara de You are fucking kidding my

Max: Creo que ustedes 2 ya se conosen para que may te trate haci *suspiro*.

Edd: si tienes razon *se levanta del piso*perdon por no presentarme antes yo soy Edd Fenix mucho gusto en conocerlos

Edd se da cuenta que atras de ash esta una rata amarilla y voltea y ve bien que es un pokemon

Edd: ES UN POKEMON! Grito sorprendido el chico

Edd: Eso significa que llegue al universo POKEMON! Grito el chico con algria.

Edd: siempre quise ser un entrenador pokemon desde los 7 años cuando juge Pokemon Edicion Roja Para Game Boy!

Ash sorprendido digo: Donde tu vienes Pokemon es un juego?

Edd: Si es un juego de echo en mi mini laptop tengo un juego de pokemon

Edd: May me prestas la mini laptop

May: Espera deja pasar el primer castillo... YAY! Ahora si es toda tuya.

Edd le enseña el juego y ash se queda de boca abierta.

Ash: WOOOOW EL PROFESOR OAK SALE EN EL JUEGO!. Grito el chico

Edd: Si y tambien en el juego de pokemon tu aventura empieza en la region de Kanto en el pueblo paleta

Ash: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE COMO NO ME DIJIERON! Digo enojado el chico

Edd: No es para tanto Red digo Ash

Ash: Red? quien es ese?

Edd: Essssss el protagonista del juego que se parece ehhhh a ti

Ash: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ESE JUEGO SE PARECE AMI VIDA!

Edd: Si no es para tanto pero como no soy de aki me puedo quedar con ustedes?

Todos: Claro!

Pikachu: Pika pi! (Claro)

* * *

Este fue mi primer fic el sabado hare el otro capitulo espero que les aya gustado adios :D! PD: No eh podido subir el otro capitulo por algunos problemas no se cuando lo podre subir .-.


End file.
